


Monkey see Monkey do(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [5]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: written by KALL, read by me_______Just a short couple of stories of how Monkey King notices a few things that MK does that seem to be actions copied from him. Some good, some cute, and some concerning.
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monkey see Monkey do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777784) by [KALL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALL/pseuds/KALL). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cnrct0ssqp7vixf/Monkey_see_monkey_do_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n3k2v7stfr48lza/Monkey_See_Monkey_Do_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4ji8szz1998rb7o/Monkey_See_Monkey_Do_Ch3.mp3/file)


End file.
